Conveyor belts are used in many applications. In some applications, conveyor belts are used to transport bulk materials such as ore, coal and grain. Conveyor belts in such applications may be as long as 50 kilometers and may be installed in hazardous or environmentally unfriendly areas.
Typically, a conveyor belt is driven by a head pulley at one end and a tail pulley at the other end. Between the head pulley and tail pulley, idler rollers are typically used to support the belt. The idlers are typically mounted on a frame and rotate on bearings.